poohs_renegade_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Poohs Renegade Adventures Wiki
Welcome to the Pooh's Renegade Adventures Wiki Pooh's Renegade Adventures is the wikia dedicated to the Winnie the Pooh crossovers that the Pooh's Adventures custodians don't want you to know about. Somewhere outside of their protective bubble and the 100 Acre Wood, Pooh and pals are involved in all kinds of scandals, from city-scale riots to drug peddling, from serving in Vietnam to serving time in prison. Pooh has seen it all and now you can too. Kick back and relax as we learn of Pooh's alternative adventures. What, You May Ask, is a Pooh's Adventure? Pooh's Adventures is a notorious series of video mash-ups created by child-like savant loons with too much time on their hands and who harbor an unsettling love for all things clean and wholesome, and all things pertaining to Disney, at the center of all this is Winnie the Pooh. Why Pooh? Who knows how the minds of these very animated people work. Basicly these creators take an existing movie, making sure it is child-friendly or PG, and cut it up and stick Pooh and pals in it. That's the basic premise of the originals by Brerdaniel...but now they don't stop there. See, these creators probably watched ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''a good few times through their adolescense and thought it a catchy notion to follow it's pattern and cram as many colourful characters from other movies and tv shows as humanly possible into the narrative of a movie that was never designed to handle all of that time and excess! As a result, the movie experiance is ruined and you're left wondering just what it is you watched. These creators unfortunatly cannot take criticism. At all. Any attempt to make them feel silly and unaccomplished is met with venom and a tendency to be over-defensive. Look, nobody would be faulting these people if the edits were well made or actually had a cohesive narrative or a point to them, but 100% of the time, they do not. They are wastes of time and they are hazardly rushed and lazily peiced together...and these creators actually think they're talented. For example, text is rendered as a caption underneath the speaking character. Clearly a lot of enabling goes on in their families as much as it is in the communuty that rallies behind and supports these attrocious acts against art. And so the parodies began. Parodies created with the intent to spread a message...this stuff is crap. It deserves to be named and shamed, it deserves to be mocked, and hopefully by producing parodies we can afford to possibly create something good and moderatly amusing out what has so far proven to be a futile and fruitless endeavour. So here, for your enjoyment, is a wikia collecting the various attempts at mocking and lampooning this meme, we are racing for the cure, Pooh's Adventures is the poison we have picked to remedy...will we suceed? Only time will tell... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse